


If at First You Don't Succeed

by LymneirianApparition



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Face-Sitting, Multi, Nadia Being A Dom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, kegel exercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LymneirianApparition/pseuds/LymneirianApparition
Summary: Under Nadia's supervision the Apprentice makes messes and Portia cleans them up.





	If at First You Don't Succeed

**Author's Note:**

> I have basically gotten addicted to writing Portia/Nadia/Apprentice scenes. But I realized I never portray Nadia as sternly as she can come off in the game. So here she is, being just a little bit more stern and demanding and the Apprentice (happily) playing along.

Ever since I became the lover of Nadia Satrinava, the Countess of Vesuvia I have seen things I never imagined and had adventures that most people would not be able to comprehend. But the most incredible experiences I have ever had in my life so far always take place within Nadia’s arms and, starting more recently, between her legs. Intimacy with Nadia is not like what I think most people are used to. It is altogether more thematic and intense. 

Like right now. We are on top of her expansive, curtained bed and I am on top of her. The intensity I feel resonating throughout her naked body is reflected in her hungry red eyes as she gazes up at me. She is biting her soft lower lip against the force of my thrusts. Her arms twine with mine as I hold myself up and her hands – so deceptively strong – grip hard enough that there will probably be bruises. That is acceptable. It’s not like her neck isn’t covered with purple love bites from when this encounter started. Vesuvia’s Countess will be wearing high-collared outfits for the next few days. 

She is fully immersed in our game. Every few seconds she urgently pants encouragement. _”Yes, that’s it! Fuck me!”_ But I think that it is Nadia who is fucking me. Her body is so strong. She grips me from inside her, countering my efforts with a blissful pushback that is getting harder and harder to not succumb to. 

From a respectful distance away on a sofa Portia watches us. Nadia has invited her to watch, as she so often does. Not a lot of women are so comfortable, even with their best friend, that they can share such things with no trace of jealousy. But it’s hardly the strangest thing that has come out of our adventures together. 

Without looking at Portia I can tell that she is smirking at me. She sees the mess I’m in and knows I can’t get out of it. She knows what is about to happen. Nadia is just too good at squeezing me to an unplanned-for completion. I cannot help but cry out as I begin to ejaculate into Nadia’s confining, squeezing depths. I know she can detect my rapid pulses as I fill her with my seed, but she keeps her face unreadable during my pronounced and prolonged orgasm until it finally ends, and she quizzically asks, “Did you cum inside me?” 

I withdraw and sit back on my heels, and with a sigh I tell her yes. 

“Well now that’s a problem, now isn’t it?” she says coolly. “I didn’t tell you to do that.” 

“I’m sorry. You were squeezing me. I thought you were trying to make me.” 

She blinks and gives me a haughty look. “I was but that is entirely beside the point.” 

“I’m sorry. I, uh, have herbs that I can give you...” 

“Yes, that would probably be wise. However, in the meantime… Portia!” 

Portia gets up from the couch and trots over like she has just entered and hasn’t been watching us the whole time. She looks as cute as ever in her lovely servant’s uniform. “Yes, milady,” she says cheerfully. “How can I be of assistance to you?” 

“Yes Portia. I fear I am in a bit of a predicament. You see, I was having sexual intercourse with our magician here and, well, this happened…” 

Nadia opens her legs and flexes her vaginal muscles, causing a dollop of white to appear at the opening. 

“Oh yes, I know all about that,” Portia laments. “He does that to me all the time. Most recently I even expressly told him that I wanted to swallow it all, but he came inside me anyway. He said he couldn’t help it. My pussy was just so hot.” 

“Well, you’re swallowing it now. You’d probably better take your clothes off, Portia. It feels like he came a lot, again, and we don’t want it getting on your garments.” 

Portia has started stripping before Nadia has stopped speaking. “Oh, I know that very well, milady. That has happened to me before thanks to him, too.” 

I am taken in, as always by the soft perfection of Portia’s creamy body. She and Nadia are a study in contrasts. Their bodies are so very different. But whenever they unite in lustful mischief they are the perfect contrast to another. Nadia gracefully rises to her knees, the little dollop of cum dangling precariously from her clean-shaven vaginal lips. It does not fall, however, even as she makes room for the nude Portia to lay down on her back beneath her. Once her servant is in position Nadia carefully lowers her mound until it is just in reach of Portia’s tongue. Portia extends it to retrieve the erstwhile dollop, then begins rapidly licking between Nadia’s purple-brown lips, teasing the rest of my seed to come slowly sliding out and down her willing throat. 

Portia was prudent to remove her clothing, as it does begin to get all over her face very quickly as Nadia lowers herself a little further to more fully enjoy Portia’s purposeful tongue. 

Tossing her bountiful purple hair over her shoulder, Nadia looks back at me devilishly. “Well, what are you waiting for? Portia has to work on account of you. Get down there and get to work for her.” 

That was very selfish of me to get caught up in watching. Especially when Portia has thoughtfully left just the right amount of space for me to lay between her creamy thighs and eat her pussy. And she must have been anticipating mightily judging by the way she moans in excitement when I slide my tongue into her copper-furred quim. Perhaps it gives her extra motivation, for Nadia almost immediately starts riding her face a little faster. I sneak a peek and find Portia still rapidly licking away with my cum all over her mouth. Nadia is beginning to gasp and I even hear her gasp out _“Fuck…”_ at one point, as she often does when she is getting ready to cum. 

It is difficult not to feel a little jealous on account of the long buildup to Nadia’s orgasm. Did I not get her close enough when I was fucking her? She has to turn to another woman just to get off? But I can’t let it distract me. I have to remember that we are all sharing, all helping each other. What we share isn’t about who does what to whom, it is about the connection that makes it all possible to begin with. 

It illustrates the point I’m making to myself when Nadia starts gasping louder and louder, and those gasps turn into screams with her clutching her own breasts as Portia makes her cum. Buoyed and aroused, I bury my tongue inside Portia as far as I can, eager for all of her sweet flavor that her quim can give me. She is really enjoying it and I’m excited to make her enjoy it more. But at some point Nadia dismounted and I feel her beside me and I jump a little as she reaches underneath me to grab my cock. 

“Hard,” she judges, giving me a testing squeeze. “But not as hard as you could be. We have to get you primed. Portia, get in position. I want him to fuck you from behind.” 

Portia obeys. So do I. I have to bite my lip as I enter her doggy-style. Don’t they know that Portia’s tight pussy somehow gets even tighter like this? That problem that Portia mentioned earlier about me cumming inside her whenever we cheat on Nadia together? It always happens when we’re like this. I guess I’ll just have to do the best I can. Soon Nadia’s palatial bedchamber resounds with the slapping of my body against Portia’s chubby ass. 

Nadia licks her fingers. I could have told her she doesn’t have to because Portia is ridiculously wet right now. But it’s fine, and Portia is more than grateful for the extra attention when those dampened fingers find her very erect clit, which Nadia rubs in vigorous counter-rhythm to our intercourse. 

Portia too, has a long buildup to her orgasm but this time there is no doubt that I am instrumental. Nadia even proves it for me when she abruptly stops rubbing her servant’s clit and orders me to stop moving. “You keep fucking him, Portia,” she urges. “Use his cock to cum with.” 

I freeze still and Portia keeps moving, her round ass jiggling as she slaps against me, filling herself with me up to her cervix again and again. Her sweet little whimper quickly crescendos to a cry and her buttocks hit me with a final authoritative _slap_ as her wet pussy gets even wetter, cumming all over me. 

When I pull out of Portia I feel as aroused as I think I can be, and it is reflected in my hardness and thickness. 

“All this extra Portia,” Nadia says, smoothing her hair over her shoulders as she examines the liquid coating my cock. She is starting to lick it clean when Portia turns around and winds up nose to nose with her mistress. 

“Oh no, milady. I made the mess. Let me clean it up.” 

“Well I’ve already started. We can clean it together.” 

And they do. Both mouths upon me in such an aroused state is more than I can take! 

“He’s more than primed now, milady,” exclaims Portia. “I think he’s ready to cum again!” 

“Well then I’d better fuck him!” Nadia shouts, falling onto her back and dragging me with her. Our hands fight over who gets to be the one to tuck me into her ready snatch once again. I win, though, and she settles for spreading her lips wide to accommodate me as I plunge into her for round two. Her ruby eyes shut tight against the force of my penetration and this time there is no doubt who is fucking who, as I plow her fast and hard and Nadia just does all she can to hang on. 

The whole thing probably lasts less than a minute. I am just so ready this time. I pull out just in the nick of time as the ropes of cum start flying, plastering Nadia’s skin, painting her brown abdomen white. I sit back again, this time pleased with myself. But the look on Nadia’s face indicates that I am premature in my satisfaction. 

“I was about to tell you to cum inside me,” she says, lifting one purple eyebrow. “Did I tell you to pull out and paint my belly with your seed until it was as white as the snow? No, I did not.” 

Portia scurries to her side. She has retrieved her headband that normally keeps her wild cascade of red curls at bay and she dons it in anticipation of licking up the mess. “I’m already here, milady. Don’t worry. We are going to get through this. We overcame all the challenges of the Arcana together. I think we can sync up who cums where and when.” 

“I certainly hope so, Portia.” 

As Nadia reclines to enjoy a good belly-licking, she raises her eyebrow at me sternly once again. “I guess you had better get ready for round three, then. We are going to keep trying until we get this right.” 

But the twinkle in her red eyes is mirthful and mischievous. She knows I am more than happy to keep trying. We all are. And will do so for as long as it takes.


End file.
